


Sunshine

by countermeasures



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond gets bored between missions, and for once he takes Tanner's advice to remedy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, couldn't have written it without Aye

Bond was bored. He was waiting for the next psychopath to launch an attack, and was subsequently spending his time hanging around in offices that weren’t his own, trying to avoid the mundane task of reading reports. Currently, he was in Tanner’s room.

“Do you need something, Bond?” Tanner’s desk was a pile of files, and he sounded cranky.

“You look like you need a break. Lunch?”

“I definitely do,” Tanner checked his watch;  "but it’s only half twelve, a bit early, don’t you think?”

“It’s lunch time by the time we reach the coffee shop.” Bond said.

“God, you’re pushy when you’re bored.” Tanner looked up and saw that Bond was holding his coat in his arms. “Can't you go bug somebody else?”

“Not happening."

"Q sent you away, didn't he?"

Bond shuffled his feet. "He may have suggested that I should find another victim."

"I'm glad your choice fell on me," he said sarcastically. All Tanner got in return was a pleading smile, the one he'd been seen being used so often to get better wine, a better table.

“Fine, but we can’t stay long, I need to finish these by the end of the day.” Tanner got up and let Bond help him into his coat.

"Are you kidnapping my Chief of Staff again, 007?" Mallory had walked inwithout being noticed, and the two almost jumped in surprise before turning towards him, unsure what to say. Before either of them could get a word in, Mallory added, "He looks like he needs it, carry on." And then, he went past into his office without another word.

Tanner and Bond stared at the door, and then at each other. Bond shrugged as if to say, "I don't know either," put his hands on Tanners shoulders and led him outside, to the coffee shop.

~~~

The place was packed, but Bond flashed a smile and did some flirting with the waitress, and they were led to a table quickly. They ordered their usual, coffee and pasta salad for Tanner, beer and club sandwich for Bond, and relaxed.

“You seem tense, James.” Tanner said. “Anything on your mind?”

“Nothing and everything, waiting makes me bored. Boredom leads to sloppiness.”

“You need to get out of your head, when was the last time you let loose?” All Tanner got in return was a withering stare. “You know what I mean, just act, don’t think.”

"Bill, we're British. You know we don't screw and tell." Bond’s tone was so serious that it took all of Tanner’s willpower not to laugh, and he failed miserably.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” He snickered. “I mean dancing on your own in your living room, singing along from the top of your lungs to a meaningless pop song, things like that.”

“I’d rather swim in a pool filled with hungry tiger sharks.”

Tanner shook his head in defeat. “You really need a hobby. Try fingerpainting, arranging flowers, I’ve been told it’s very relaxing.”

“I’ll stick to screwing.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress bringing their lunch, and they drifted into other topics.

~~~

"Every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down. I just can't wait 'till you call me or coming around."

Bond was standing in the doorway, and looking at the younger man dancing and singing in the living room, he shook his head and smiled. He couldn't believe that this was the same person who was always saving his behind, that this was the one he couldn't live without.

"I'm walking on sunshine, whooah. I'm walking on sunshine, whooah, and don't it feel good!" Q had seen Bond watching him, and he knew that James thought he'd lost it. "Join in any time, James! You know you want to!"

He only got a tilt of the head and eye squint that said it all: ‘you're insane.' Q shrugged his shoulders, "your loss."

"Out of every song out there, you chose Walking On Sunshine? It's a good thing I love you, or I would've been out the door by now."

“That would’ve been a waste of some good Chinese,” Q said, pointing at the bag of takeout in Bond’s hand.

“Can you put away your boogie shoes so we can eat?”

~~~

Q had been working in the study for a while, until he heard a loud noise coming from the living room, followed by an “I’m okay!” He dismissed it and continued on with his script, but part of him couldn’t stop wondering what Bond was getting up to in the other room, so eventually he gave in and went to have a look.

“What on earth are you doing, James?” The couch and coffee table had been pushed to the wall, the dining table had been flipped on its side, and the chairs were stacked upon each other.

“I’m just making some room, we will need it.” Bond walked to the stereo and pressed play. The first sound that Q heard were the tones of a single bandoneón, playing a melancholic melody.

“What are you up to? Why did you put on Vuelvo Al Sur?” he asked hesitantly, when James walked over to him and took his hand.

“Bill said that I had to let loose, and he wasn’t talking about sex. Let’s tango.”

“We’ll see about that, the night is still young.” Q started swaying to the music. “And you know the tango is the most sexual dance out there.”

“Trust me, Q, I know.” Bond replied while he dipped him.

“Damn it, James, that was the third time you stepped on my toe!”

“That’s because you’re making the wrong steps, you have to move backwards with your right leg.”

“No, _you_ have to move backwards with your right leg. Will you let me lead for once?”

“I can’t do this if I can’t lead. I don’t know the moves the wrong way around, Q.”

“And what makes you think I do know them?”

“You’re a genius, of course you know the right steps.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere. Can’t we just put on a silly lovesong and sway back and forth?” Q pleaded; “you and I both know this bickering can go on all night.”

Bond looked at Q, sighed, and kissed him. “Fine, I’ll dance the lady part. Just be careful when you dip me, okay? Don’t drop me.” He put his hand in Q’s hand and they started to tango. Hesitantly at first, stepping on a toe here and there, but quickly they found their groove. Bond let Q lead him to every corner of the room, until they were in the hallway.

“What are you doing, Q? We’ll lose the music.”

“I think it’s time to continue dancing in the sheets.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I get nothing


End file.
